It is well known the interest to accumulate electrical energy in batteries with high storage capacity, high reversibility for charge and discharge and competitive cost.
Lithium and its compounds are well positioned to fulfil some of these conditions.
There are presently 2 major alternatives to produce lithium:                the evaporation of brine contained in lagoons where alkaline metals and calcium salts are contained        alternatively from solid minerals like spodumene LiAl(SiO3)2, petalite LiAl(Si2O5)2, lepidolite K2Li3Al4Si7O21(OHF)3, containing mainly aluminium, silicium, potassium and lithium oxides.        The production from alumino silicate minerals is actually performed by heating at about 1000° C. to make the structure of the mineral more suitable for solving all metal oxides in sulphuric acid at high temperatures and pressures, and in a third stage separating lithium as a carbonate (literature 1-5).        This process presents important inconvenients:        large consumption of sulphuric acide'        high quantity of pollutant sulphates        Large energy consumption for heating the mineral to change the mineral structure        Destruction of the alumino silicate oxide matrix of the mineral powder, which could otherwise be used as a raw material for the ceramic industry        